


Consolation Prize

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cupboard Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: The only thing that gets Kimi to the FIA Gala is the thought of hooking up with Seb.Or, cupboard sex and drunken snuggling.--





	Consolation Prize

Kimi looked around the room glumly. It was full of identical-looking men in suits, half of whom he suspected he was supposed to know the names of but had never bothered to learn. Nobody here looked even halfway capable of having a good time, and even the glass of complimentary champagne that had been thrust into his hand as he walked in was unappealing.

Minttu had slipped away for a moment and in looking to see where she’d gone Kimi finally caught sight of Sebastian. A smile tugged at his mouth, that widened as Seb turned and Kimi got an unimpeded view of his face. 

"You're staring." A light hand in the small of his back and quietly amused voice in his ear heralded Minttu's return.

"He's worth staring at in that suit," Kimi replied, on the grounds there was unlikely to be anyone in the immediate vicinity who spoke Finnish. “Besides, have you seen that moustache? Everyone will be staring.”

"People will think you're looking at Hanna." 

Kimi finally turned around, the retort on his lips remaining unsaid as he found himself being relieved of his unwanted champagne and handed a glass of beer instead. 

"So are we going to say hello, or would you prefer to leer at him from a distance?"

"I was not leering!" Kimi objected, but Minttu was already halfway across the floor. She greeted Sebastian with a nod and Hanna with a kiss, and the two women immediately fell to talking animatedly about Minttu's new fashion contract. They drifted discreetly away leaving the men standing together.

“What the fuck is that on your face?” Kimi demanded, in place of a more civilised greeting.

“Why, are you jealous? Just because you can’t grow any decent facial hair,” Seb grinned and Kimi jostled his shoulder, badly needing an excuse to touch him. 

“You look like fucking Nigel Mansell.”

“You want to fuck Mansell?”

“No!” Kimi glared at him, knowing Sebastian had deliberately misconstrued it and annoyed with himself for having risen to the bait. He was beginning to regret the pre-gala drinks he’d had in the hotel room, having emptied the minibar of vodka miniatures as a precaution against an evening of tedium. But it meant his reactions were already a little blurred and all he could think of right now was how much he wanted to get Sebastian out of that tux.

"So." Seb looked at his feet. They hadn't actually spoken since Abu Dhabi, and he'd been horribly afraid Kimi would find some reason to not turn up tonight. "Did you want to – you know?" On parting they’d laughingly promised to hook up at this ceremony, but now they were here Seb was suddenly nervous it had only been a joke. 

"Of course." Kimi at least sounded like he had no doubts and Seb nodded, both relieved and turned on by the idea Kimi might have been thinking about this beforehand – that it might have been the reason he’d shown up at all. 

Sebastian walked over to explain to their partners they were stepping out for a second, and Hanna whispered something in his ear that made him go an interesting shade of red.

"What did she say to you?" Kimi asked curiously, as soon as they were out of earshot.

"She said to be back by the prize giving and to remember to zip everything up again," Seb admitted under his breath, surprising a laugh out of Kimi. Seb looked enviously at his glass.

"How come you've got beer? Where did you get that from, they only gave me champagne?"

"I think Minttu must have put the frighteners on a waiter." Kimi downed the rest of it before Seb got any ideas. As he reached across to place his empty glass on a nearby table he contrived to brush their hands together, and Seb shot him a knowing smile that made Kimi go hot all over.

They were moving in search of a more discreet location, preferably one that locked, when the way was blocked by Lewis Hamilton.

"Hey guys."

Kimi glowered, not least because Sebastian seemed inclined to stop and talk. 

"Evening Lewis. How's it going?"

"You haven't seen Toto have you? I bet him he wouldn’t dare wear those tartan trousers again and I want to see if he’s bottled it."

"I assumed he was wearing them for a bet in the first place," Seb grinned. “But no, he’s – ”

"We are in a hurry," Kimi interrupted brusquely. Lewis looked briefly taken aback, then his eyes widened as he caught on. 

"Jeez guys, really? _Before_ the prize giving?"

"Might not get a chance afterwards," Seb said smugly.

Lewis shook his head and to Kimi's relief moved out of their way. "Remember your flies this time, huh?" he called after them in a low voice and Sebastian spun round to glare at his departing back.

"That was one time! Why does everyone always - "

"Come _on_!" Kimi risked grasping his sleeve and towed him out of the room and into the corridor. “In here.” He pulled open the first likely looking door and shoved Sebastian inside.

It proved to be a store cupboard, which on the plus side had a light, but on the down side had no way of locking from the inside. Kimi hesitated, half-inclined to find somewhere safer, but Seb had pulled him into a kiss before he could finish the thought.

They kissed each other with a rough passion, making up for lost time and the weeks apart. Theoretically there’d been nothing stopping them meeting up before now, but different schedules made it hard, and also it was technically not something they’d ever done. To make an arrangement would be to acknowledge this thing between them was more than just casual, more than just friends-with-benefits, more than just a way of blowing off steam when stuck on the other side of the world from their partners.

Of course it could be argued that when you had sex with someone over a period as long as they had been sleeping together it was more than just a casual arrangement, but both men firmly subscribed to the theory that if you didn’t discuss a thing, you could safely ignore the implications of it. 

Also, they both had an acknowledged weakness for semi-public sex, and screwing in a closet at an awards ceremony was a much bigger thrill than in a hotel room, as well as a fuck-you to the establishment.

Kimi shoved Seb up against the wall, nuzzling into his neck and biting down on his earlobe.

“Touch me,” Seb groaned and Kimi obliged, groping blindly between his spread legs to squeeze his balls, stroking the hard length of his cock that was already pushing out the material of his trousers, enjoying the noises he was making.

Too impatient to tease for long, Kimi unzipped Seb’s fly and worked his erection out through the slit. He stepped back to briefly appreciate the sight of his lover standing there in a full tuxedo with his cock out, and Seb gave him a mock glare.

“Are you just going to look at it, or what?” He shrugged off his jacket and then pulled his bowtie loose for good measure, feeling restricted around the throat. Or maybe it was just that he was breathing hard.

Kimi closed in again, pushing his own still-clothed erection against Seb’s bare cock with blithe disregard for what he’d do if Seb came all over his all-black outfit. 

“Fuck me,” Seb breathed in his ear, and Kimi groaned, first with lust and then secondly in frustration.

“What is it?” Seb caught the change in tone and looked at him with a frown.

“I don’t have a condom. Do you?” The frustration was due to the fact he _had_ brought one, but it was in his wallet, which was currently in Minttu’s clutch-bag for safekeeping. 

“No. I don’t care. Fuck me anyway.” Seb pulled him closer again, licking into his mouth and fumbling with Kimi’s flies.

Kimi let his head fall back, warring with himself. Apart from anything else, a condom would have kept things a lot less messy, and he wasn’t so drunk yet that walking up on stage with incriminating semen stains on his suit wasn’t something to be avoided if possible.

Head tilted back, his gaze fell on something on the shelf above Sebastian’s head, and he starting laughing.

Seb looked up from where he’d been busy sucking a bruise onto Kimi’s throat, safely below his collar-line. “What?”

“Look.”

Seb turned to look where he was pointing, and realised the shelf above them held a neat stack of boxes, some of which contained condoms and lubricant sachets.

“Are you telling me we picked a sex closet to fuck in?”

“Must be the bathroom supplies,” Kimi guessed, already tearing one of the boxes open. “These are for vending machines.”

Seb leaned back against the wall, stroking himself lazily and watching Kimi dropping foil sachets all over the floor. “Do you think they’ll notice we’ve been here?” he asked, stifling a laugh.

“Shut up and take your trousers down.” 

“If you don’t hurry up I’m going to have finished before you’ve even put it in,” Seb continued conversationally, doing as he was told. 

“If you don’t shut up I’ll skip the lube,” Kimi countered, deadpan.

“Brute.” Seb smirked, knowing perfectly well that Kimi would never hurt him, however rough and ready his words might be.

“Turn around.” 

“I want to see you.” 

Kimi rolled his eyes but unfastened his trousers, letting them fall round his ankles, then pushed down his underwear. Sebastian, he couldn’t help noticing, hadn’t been wearing any. 

He made an impatient turning gesture and this time Seb complied, shuffling to face the wall with his trousers round his ankles.

Kimi stepped forward and slipped his cock between Seb’s thighs, making him moan approvingly and push back against him. Part of him wanted to beg Kimi to just take him now, bare and brutal, but he bit down on his lip and waited while Kimi fiddled around with condom and lube.

Kimi was hurrying, but it still seemed an agony of time before Seb felt slick fingers between his legs, stroking and rubbing over his hole.

Seb closed his eyes and muttered something inaudible. Kimi soon had two fingers inside him and he was struck by a sudden mental image of watching Kimi accepting a trophy in an hour or so’s time, and knowing exactly where those fingers had just been.

He gave a dirty laugh and Kimi’s teeth grazed the base of his neck.

“What’s funny?”

“You came here tonight to collect a prize. But you seem to be getting it early.”

“Does that make you my trophy?” 

“As long as I don’t have to come second again,” Seb grinned. 

Kimi pushed deeper, twisting his fingers and Seb stifled a moan with his wrist, deliciously conscious of the fact that people were walking past just feet away from their hiding place, and the door wasn’t locked.

Perhaps Kimi realised they should pick up the pace, because his fingers disappeared to be replaced with the head of his cock. Seb braced himself as Kimi pushed inside him, one long smooth thrust that had Seb choking back an even louder moan.

He wanted to say something but he couldn’t form the words, and then Kimi was gripping his hips and thrusting into him like he’d suddenly remembered they were against the clock. 

“Fuck.” Seb took his own cock into his hand and started jerking himself off roughly. The risk of discovery, the proximity of several hundred people, the buzz of the alcohol, the sheer physicality of Kimi’s punishing rhythm, all combined to give him an incredible rush.

“I’m close,” Kimi warned in a thick voice, sounding strained. Neither of them had been inclined to take their time, this was about the thrill of transgression as much as the sex, but Sebastian wasn’t quite there yet, possibly because he hadn’t drunk as much.

“Don’t you dare.” Seb’s hand was moving urgently on his own cock, the hot pressure of Kimi inside him almost enough to bring him, but not quite.

Kimi reached around him impatiently and Seb swallowed an undignified yelp as Kimi knocked his hand away and started pulling him off himself.

The dual assault was too much and seconds later Seb came without warning all over Kimi’s hand. 

“Fuck.” Kimi rammed into him, once, twice, then came himself on the third stroke, biting down on Sebastian’s shoulder to stay quiet as he rode out his climax, still thrusting shallowly into him until he was spent.

Finally he pulled out, removing the condom and groping in his pocket for a tissue to wrap it in while Seb slumped panting and laughing against the wall.

Once they’d made themselves presentable again they gave each other a once-over to safeguard against rogue stains or incriminatingly dishevelled clothing. Kimi re-tied Sebastian’s bowtie, Seb brushed Kimi’s hair back into a semblance of neatness with his fingers, and they nodded to each other, ready to face the outside world. Neither said anything about what they’d just done, seeing no need to discuss what they’d been of the same mind to do in the first place, but before Kimi opened the door Seb pulled him back for the briefest kiss on the lips.

Slipping out of the storeroom thankfully unobserved, it was almost a shock to be back in the corridor, remembering exactly where they were and how risky what they’d just done had been.

After a quick wash-up in the gents, they passed Toto on their way to find their table. He looked them up and down and raised an eyebrow. “What have you two been up to? Or shouldn’t I ask?”

“Nothing,” Seb retorted, inwardly wincing at how defensive it had sounded.

“Oh, really?” Toto nodded meaningfully in the direction of Sebastian’s flies and he automatically checked them in a panic, only to discover they were zipped up and fully presentable. Toto walked off laughing to himself and Seb glared at him.

“Not funny.” He’d given himself away utterly, and he knew it. Toto had gone so he glared at Kimi instead, mainly because Kimi gave far less of a fuck what people thought and was laughing as well.

“Come on.” Kimi amiably slid an arm through his. “Let’s go and get a drink. We’ve earned it.”

\--

Several hours later, hanging onto Kimi with one arm to prevent him either falling over or wandering off, Seb banged on the door of the Räikkönens’ hotel room. It was opened by Minttu, who looked her husband up and down then gave Sebastian a bright smile.

“You’re not leaving him here in that state. You can keep him.”

Seb tilted his head with a look of tired exasperation, then noticed Hanna sitting on the bed behind her. She’d taken her shoes and tights off, had a glass of wine in her hand, and gave him a little finger wave.

He sighed, accepted his lot, and manoeuvred Kimi round to face the other way. Kimi lolled back over his shoulder, confused that they seemed to be leaving his wife behind again.

“Love you,” he slurred, calling it back down the hallway.

“Sleep well Kimi,” she laughed, and shut the door.

Seb managed to get them into his own room and tipped Kimi none too gently down on the bed.

“Make it stop,” Kimi groaned.

“What?”

“The bed. Is spinning.”

“If you throw up in here I’m making you sleep on the balcony,” Seb warned, but he fetched a glass of water for him and set the waste paper basket down by the bed, just in case.

“Come here.” Kimi reached out for him and Seb settled into his arms willingly, returning his slightly sloppy kisses with genuine affection.

“Want to fuck you,” Kimi mumbled, and Seb laughed.

“Can you even get it up in that state?”

“Of course!” Kimi gave him such an indignant look that Sebastian stared laughing again.

“It’s my turn,” he pointed out.

“Fine, you fuck me then,” Kimi agreed amenably, and Seb frowned. Kimi had always been a horny drunk, but it had been a long time since he’d seen him this shitfaced, and he experienced a twinge of conscience. But Kimi was insistent and before long Seb gave in and climbed off the bed to fetch his condoms from the bathroom.

He took the opportunity to take a piss while he was in there, and by the time he got back Kimi was stretched out on the bed, stark naked and fast asleep.

Seb undressed, rolled Kimi under the covers and climbed in beside him. He’d drunk a fair amount himself, although nowhere like what Kimi had put away, had slowed down in fact when he’d seen how wasted Kimi was getting, in case he needed to perform damage limitation. 

He woke in the night to hear Kimi drinking thirstily and then shuffling across the room to the en-suite. He listened apprehensively in case Kimi started throwing his guts up, but after a while the toilet flushed and he came out again.

“You okay?” Seb murmured when Kimi climbed back into bed.

“Sleepy,” Kimi murmured, snuggling up to him.

“And bastard cold,” Seb objected. Kimi’s feet were freezing from the bathroom tiles, and the rest of him felt chilled. Seb wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close.

Kimi immediately folded himself koala-like around Seb, and gave a contented sigh. “I love you,” he mumbled.

Sebastian blinked, for a moment wondering if Kimi in his drunken haze thought he was in bed with Minttu. It wasn’t something they were in the habit of saying to each other, they’d never treated this like a romance. It had been physical, convenient, fun. That was all. And if Seb had harboured deeper feelings, he’d been careful to keep them to himself, and had never imagined Kimi might share them. Wasn’t sure of it now in fact, was full of doubt that Kimi was confused, or just drunk. But then, perhaps the last few months where they’d suddenly both had to face the fact they wouldn’t be team-mates any longer had thrown certain things into a different light.

He carefully hugged Kimi a little tighter. “I love you too,” he said cautiously.

In reply Kimi gave what might have been a grunt of satisfaction, what might have been a nod, and a deeper sigh that might just have been him falling asleep. 

It was a while before Sebastian fell asleep as well, but when he did it was with a smile on his face.

\--


End file.
